Rosie Mulligan
Rosie Mulligan is a supporting character of the stage-musical Mamma Mia! as well as the 2008 film of the same name and its sequel, Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again. She is one of the three members of girl-band Donna and the Dynamos and is one of Donna Sheridan-Carmichael's best-friends, alongside Tanya Chesham-Leigh. Mamma Mia! (2008) Rosie is introduced as one of three best-friends, alongside Donna and Tanya Chesham-Leigh. She is a successful, English-born 'celebrity chef', authoring widely popular cookbooks, including "The Full Woman: The Cookbook". Rosie and Tanya return to the Greek island of Kalokairi to attend Sophie Sheridan's upcoming wedding. Rosie is close to Donna and Tanya, and acts as a surrogate-aunt to Donna's daughter Sophie Sheridan. Rosie expresses opposition to the idea of meeting "Mr. Right", being unmarried, calling herself a 'lone-wolf'. However she eventually changes her mind and pursues Bill Anderson, a Swedish writer and adventurer and one of the three possible fathers of Donna's daughter Sophie. Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) During the 1970s, Rosie met and became friends with Donna during her studies at the University of Oxford. During this time the three women also formed their girl-band, Donna and the Dynamos. Rosie and Tanya went on to graduate from New College, Oxford in 1979, with Donna. Rosie encourages Donna to travel as she wanted to. Rosie and Tanya went on to follow their friend to the Greek island of Kalokairi, where they support Donna during her relationships with 'the three possible fathers'. At this time, Rosie also met a young Bill Anderson, who had began courting with Donna. Rosie becomes infatuated with him and somewhat jealous of Donna, yet remains loyal to her friend with support from Tanya and "copious amounts of cake". Five-years after the events of "Mamma Mia!", Rosie, alongside Tanya, return to Kalokairi to support and guide Sophie Sheridan as she reveals to them that she is pregnant and is scared of having to manage the hotel and raise a child without her mother, Donna. It is revealed at this time that Rosie and Bill, despite getting together five years previously, had since split-up, due to Bill's wandering eye and the presence of a "younger woman". On her arrival, Rosie struggles to hold back tears whenever anybody even mentions Donna's name. At the opening party of the Bella Donna, Rosie feels lonely and reflects on that she beliefs that Donna would have loved the party and would be proud of Sophie. Rosie proves her strength and stands up to Bill for his misdeeds yet eventually their shared grief over Donna's death brings the two together once again. Nine months later, at Sophie's son's Baptism, Rosie and Bill are shown to be happy and in-love. Personality Rosie is shown to be feisty, independent and very intelligent. She also is shown to be very loyal to Donna and Tanya, and when the latter was experiencing a mid-life crisis she was the one who reached out to her. Rosie does not like the idea of marriage or being in a relationship, until she learns that she and Bill have a lot in common. In the sequel Rosie discovers Bill on the island and instantly falls in love with him, but also shows some jealousy towards Donna who Bill is courting. Commenting on Rosie, Judy Cramer, the creator of Mamma Mia! described Rosie as witty, sardonic and processing a dry sense of humour. She went on to explain that as a student, Rosie loved cooking, was engaged in politics as the most feminist out of the Dynamos, and loved to read classic literature. Cramer also describes her as "huge fun, and slightly in awe of Tanya and Donna". Rosie is also very clumsy, particularly later on, seen in her difficulties in dance numbers and is often described as "wisecracking". Physical Appearance Rosie is a small woman in her fifties with short hair and a heart-shaped face. As a young woman and in Mamma Mia! (2008), her hair is dark yet in her older age it has turned silver. Behind the Scenes In the original London Cast of Mamma Mia! the stage-musical, Rosie is portrayed by British actress, Jenny Galloway. In the 2008 film as well as its sequel, Rosie is portrayed by English actress, Dame Julie Walters. A young Rosie appears in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again. portrayed by Welsh actress, Alexa Davies. * English actress and comedienne, Dawn French was originally cast in the role of Rosie, however after the character being described as "the fat, funny one" by creators and the Musical Director not being impressed with French's singing, French declined the role. *In production of Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, Julie Walters was allowed a day off filming the number of "Angel Eyes" to attend Buckingham Palace to receive her Damehood for services to Drama. File:MAMA-MIA-5.jpg|Jenny Galloway originating the role of Rosie Mulligan (Mamma Mia! (musical) File:Rosie_Mulligan.jpg|Dame Julie Walters in the role of Rosie Mulligan (Mamma Mia! (film)) File:Alexa-davies-julie-walters_(2).jpg|Walters returning to the role of Rosie Mulligan (Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again) File:Alexa-davies-julie-walters_(3).jpg|Alexa Davies in the role of a young Rosie Mulligan References (Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again) Category:Main Characters Category:Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again characters Category:Alive Category:Female Characters Category:Mamma Mia! Characters Category:Characters who appear in both films Category:Adults